djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamino
First Battle of Kamino The First Battle of Kamino occurred during the early Clone Wars, where the Alpha-class Advanced Recon Commandos saw action. Second Battle of Kamino Asajj Ventress and General Grievous attacked Kamino, which was being protected by elements of the 501st Legion and 7th Sky Corps. ARC and ARF troopers from Rancor Battalion also took part in the fighting. During the Second Battle of Kamino, the Separatists sent a strike team to obtain more information on the clones. The team was ordered to acquire clone DNA samples and deliver them to their extraction point. The Grand Army successfully protected the DNA samples. Meanwhile, there was a dogfight around one of the research outposts on the planet. The Separatists faced off against a Venator-class Star Destroyer and three Republic Light Cruisers. A number of commando droids once infiltrated one of the cloning facilities and made good progress. They were charged by an ARC trooper, who was quickly eliminated. Third Battle of Kamino During the third battle of Kamino, a force of Separatist battle droids attacked, backed by a larger force of CIS-aligned Mandalorians. Fourth Battle of Kamino General Grievous led another attack on Kamino, which was repelled by numerous Republic units including the 111th Heavy Brigade. Stasis Blacksite When the Supreme Chancellor arranged for the creation of a number of Spaarti clones, he also held the desire that some Kaminoan-bred clones would survive the coming years so that they could be used as elite squads by the Empire. Alpha-46, Misfit Squad and Orion Squad were transported to a black site facility on Kamino that was fully defended by Spaarti clone troopers and were placed in stasis. Kamino Uprising The Kaminoans did not pay much attention to the Imperial blacksite on the planet once they had successfully jammed all communications on the planet, as it was not seen as an imminent threat. They were too preoccupied with training the anti-troopers and dealing with immediate Imperial threats to the sovereignty of their homeworld. Blacksite Breakout Cobra's sister Beta was an Imperial Intelligence agent who considered herself loyal to the Republic, not the Emperor, and she provided Cobra with the information needed to lead a company to bust Alpha-46, Misfit Squad and Orion Squad out of the blacksite. Battle Above Kamino The Alliance to Restore the Republic brought a Golan defense platform, an XQ-1 space defense platform and several squadrons of X-Wings and Y-Wings above the planet, where they fought a gathering of space pirates allegedly hired by the Black Sun organisation. The two sides fought while the Empire assembled it's forces on the planet below. R-47 starchasers battled the rebel starfighters and several braha'tok gunships. The initial wave of pirate vessels was quickly annihilated. Two C90 Corvettes took up defensive positions around the platforms as squadrons of Starviper fighters moved to engage the rebels. The rebels tried mining a nearby asteroid, but it came under attack by pirate starfighters. The Golan defense platform returned fire in an attempt to drive them off. An HF-901 modified frigate patrolled the area around a second Golan platform, which belonged to the pirates. Meanwhile, the Alliance brought in two Nebulon-B frigates, a dreadnought-class heavy cruiser, a bulk cruiser, and a Quazar Fire-class cruiser/carrier as reinforcements. They quickly chewed up additional enemy fighters. Securing their perimeter, the Alliance was able to construct a temporary shipyard which was set to rapidly manufacture and place pilots within a pair of K-Wing squadrons, while the Golan platform assembled an E-Wing squadron. The Alliance then brought in their capital ship, a heavily modified Venator-class Star Destroyer. The space pirates had a Corellian Destroyer just out of firing range. The rebels decided to construct a temporary research base and bring in an assault frigate while they were at it. An Alliance MC80 cruiser clashed with the Corellian Destroyer, which held it's own until two K-Wing squadrons launched a series of torpedoes and opened fire against the vessel, targeting it's sub-systems and taking it out before attacking a newly-arrived one. The Alliance deployed a second Venator but it was quickly destroyed by enemy fighters, frigates and a Kandosii battleship. K-Wings and Y-Wings targeted the Kandosii, destroying it's shield generator despite being pursued by Starvipers. Concussion missiles and proton torpedoes collided with the large vessel, dealing heavy amounts of damage and destroying it as most of the Alliance fleet advanced against the pirate's Golan, which was protected by a Providence and a Recusant respectively. A Providence-class carrier/destroyer belonging to the Alliance moved in and was engaged by the pirate Recusant. The carrier/destroyer's Y-Wing escorts pulled back as the vessel suffered heavy damage. It barely remained afloat and sat just out of the pirate Golan's firing range. Meanwhile, the Alliance Venator intensified forward firepower against the Golan and it's escort ships, which included unleashing it's SPHAT cannon. Rebel fighters destroyed the pirate group's Providence as E-Wings entered the fray. The Recusant was destroyed during the fighting. Another SPHAT blast ripped through the Golan platform and fighters amassed around it's hull. Pirates rushed for the escape pods as their base was rocked by explosions. Another Kandossi battleship arrived alongside a Weequay mercenary ship, the latter being quickly destroyed. The Golan platform exploded under the tumult of the Alliance fleet's combined firepower. The Kandosii suffered a similar fate to it's Weequay escort. A Black Sun-sanctioned ship trading station that was on the scene was also targeted by the rebels and exploded. A third Alliance Venator arrived on-scene and multiple K-Wing squadrons reinforced it not long after. The pirate's asteroid base was targeted by two squadrons of K-Wings that had to fly a considerable distance to reach it. Their armaments slammed into the base, causing it to collapse. The battle ended in an Alliance victory with exceptionally few losses. The pirate group's losses were near-absolute. The battle ended with an estimated 22,013 space pirate casualties and an estimated 8,700 Alliance casualties. Fortification The Alliance's victory was short-lived. Though their infiltration team managed to acquire small pieces of data from the planet below, they were soon forced to retreat by a very large Imperial fleet. Alliance Attack On Kamino